Take Me to Church
by MegaFrost4
Summary: "I was born sick..." "...But I love it."
1. Chapter 1

Asgard welcomed another golden day after the victory of yet another uninteresting battle. Loki enchanted his bedroom walls as the cheers from his brother that could be heard all over the Nine Realms muted. He did not want to lose his hearing. He continued reading some folklore of another foreign land.

"Interesting."

Loki was not alarmed at all by the blue box that began to appear in his room. He had seen this happen many times before when he was a child. His mother had told him that perhaps it was his guardian angel. But this angel came so often, that as Loki grew up, this imaginary friend became all too real for him. He came with a different face sometimes, but that did not matter. At least he still had a _friend_.

"You actually came back." Loki closed the book, discarding it on his desk.

"You seem more surprised and less interested in me every time I come." He looked different this time. He had more hair and had gotten rid of the leather. There was a sparkle in his eyes filled of adventure that Loki envied.

"The Doctor always lies..." Loki chanted teasingly.

"I come back a different person, well...face, more the less. Wish I was ginger, though." He tugged at a piece of hair, pulling it between his eyebrows. His frown seemed to try to will it to change color, but that did not work. He never gets to choose. "What do you think?" He held out his hands as if wanting approval of a prom dress.

"Better than the last two." Loki answered dryly.

"What?" His arms dropped. "Like it was a bad phase? I'm hurt, Loki." The Doctor pouted, then grabbed a book from the shelf. "Oh, I see you haven't read the books I sent you last week. I love J. K. Rowling."

"Not my kind of literature. Perhaps when I was a toddler I might have enjoyed them. But I have learned the _real_ art of magic. It's not something that can be taught by a wooden stick in a Midgardian school."

"Yes, but everybody loves magic!"

"Didn't humans burn each other at the stake for witchcraft?"

"Uh...y-yes...yes they did. Sorry." The Doctor said quietly.

Loki hated seeing the Doctor so sad. He figured living for as long as Time Lords usually do, he has seen a lot. And he was very young for a Time Lord.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. Look, just, put it back on the shelf, I'll get to it later."

"Right. Oh! Shakespeare!" The Doctor grabbed another book and started flipping through the pages. He did not notice Loki staring at him.

"What's wrong, Loki?" The Doctor did notice the silence and the new attitude coming from his lonely friend.

"Am I the only one you visit?"

"What? No! I visit other people loads of times." He went back down to the book.

"As often as I?"

The Doctor took his glasses off and sighed. "You're very special, Loki. That's all I can say."

Loki laughed in disbelief. "Special? You're crazier than I thought. I have nothing..."

"You have a beautiful home. A family that loves you-"

"Clearly you haven't seen Father on a bad day-"

"Your destiny can be whatever you want. Even _I_ don't know what that is. Which is strange because I usually know everything."

Loki raised a brow.

"Ok, _almost_ everything. What I'm saying is...in all of time and space, I have _never_ met someone who wasn't important. Loki, you cut yourself short. You have such untapped potential. Don't be ashamed of who you are. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you can't do something. Promise me that?"

"There you go lecturing me again like a child." Loki laughs, shaking it off.

"Loki, look at me."

Loki looked and saw the Doctor's determination in his face.

"I will never abandon you, I will always fight for you, I will always do right by you, this I swear."

Loki started getting emotional. "Stop being dramatic. Am I really worth all of that?"

"And so much more." The Doctor smiled, shaking his head.

Loki scoffed. "Shut-up." With a wave of his hand, the enchantment of silence fell and the castle came alive with the feast congratulating his brother's newest achievements. "Do you hear that? They _adore him...worship him..._ And _me_?" Loki spat. "I'm just a jester for entertainment. Someone to compare to and make fun of because I'm not strong enough..."

"You have other talents. You are brilliant! You know hundreds of different languages, you've read the entire Asgardian library your mother keeps expanding for you, well, minus my personal library I give to you..."

"I'm sorry, it's just. Sometimes I _hate_ being different."

"That's never a bad thing. Being different makes you Loki, not Thor, Jr. or Odin #2. We've talked about this _so_ many times."

"I would never want to _be_ them...just like them."

"And what's that?"

"Accepted."

"Thor loves you more than you realize."

"And never doubt that I love Thor more dearly than anyone. He's my brother. I just...feel isolated. I get bored."

"Then, my offer still stands. Come with me. Let me show you the worlds you've only read about and heard my stories from. Let me show you Midgard and all of its glory. Let me show you the stars. Please. I hate traveling alone."

Loki stared at the TARDIS, listening to the feasting, then looked at the Doctor.

"It's been a long time since I've shared the universe with someone."

Loki figured it would not do any harm since with time travel they could come right back to this point in time. Not that anyone would notice. He always stayed cooped up in here anyway.

"When do we start?" Loki smirked.

The Doctor laughed. "Whenever and wherever you like. All of time and space."

"I don't even know where to start. You pick. I insist. All of time and space."

"How about The Library?"

"I'm sorry? Right down the hall?"

"Come on. The one _I'm_ taking you to is much bigger than that."

"Bigger on the inside?" Loki joked as he stepped into the TARDIS. "She really is something."

"Yes, she is...Now, Allons-y to The Library!"

The TARDIS whirled and hummed, shaking and spinning around. Loki grabbed onto the railing, looking at the Doctor like he was crazy.

"Haven't you had years of practice driving this thing?!"

"Where's the fun in following directions when you can do it your own way?!"

They finally landed abruptly onto their destination, smoke billowing from the controls.

"Does that normally happen?" Loki asked concerned.

"Oh, she's fine. Just blowing off steam. Come on then. Let's go to the library and check out the-" His eyes widened.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Loki stepped outside, shutting the door of the TARDIS.

"Nothing! It's just _tripled_ in size since the last time I was here! Every piece of text ever written in the entire universe has been copied here into this super library that even puts mine to shame. Come on then!"

Loki was in awe at the vast expanse of books. He has never seen anything so incredible in his life.

But something was missing.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"If this is a library, in a sense, then where is everyone? Is it not open for visitors?"

"Welllll...yes, you're right. Um...last time I was here, there was a bit of a fiasco with some tiny monsters called the Vashta Nerada that haunted every shadow here, and well, it kinda hurt the business. Many people just download ebooks, which I don't find as enjoyable."

"I despise that. It's not the same as feeling the story, the textured age of the pages, that oddly pleasant smell. You really feel like you're immersing yourself into another world. You can forget about everything." Loki drifted off into thought.

"Would you want to take every bit of this home with you?" The Doctor smiled mischievously.

"Are you out of your mind? We couldn't possibly-"

"Hang on!" The Doctor runs back into the TARDIS, and starts throwing things around left and right trying to find what he needed. "Bingo!" He trips and falls then steps outside a little winded. "Here."

"A journal?" Loki flips through it. "It's empty."

"I've been meaning to give this to you for your 1000th birthday, but I think this is the perfect time for you to have it. It's Time Lord technology...each page can hold millions of words, practically a whole series of books. I hate to say it's like one of those iPod thingies humans use in their 21st century, but I think this gives it more feeling."

Loki fought back tears. "I don't know what to say." He smiled the most genuine smile the Doctor had seen since he was 649 years old, still just a boy.

"You're welcome, Loki. Now use that wonderful magic of yours and just copy and paste. Sorry, I just visited Earth not too long ago, and I am all caught up on their 21st century tech lingo."

Loki laughed. "Alright. Shall we?"

The Doctor snapped his fingers, the TARDIS door locking shut, and they spent no more than seven hours going through every section of the library. Loki was in his element. He was basically stealing texts no other Asgardian had ever read before, some he had only heard legends of. He had begged his mother for those, but no matter how many scouts she sent out to find what her son wanted, they could not find them all.

"So many stories...so many things to discover..."

"Your mind is a beautiful thing, Loki." The Doctor admired.

"I'm sorry?" Loki's heart skipped a beat.

"It's willing to learn. I've always said books are the most powerful weapon in the world because it feeds the mind. It gives us hope and wonder and ideas and just, ah! I will say, the ones written by humans are my favorite. I have never met another species so creative and thoughtful. They pour out their heart and soul into pages and you can feel it right along with them!"

"Ok, I get it. I will read this Harry Potter."

"You'll be surprised. I just read book seven. I cried."

"Well, then, perhaps I should read it then. I've never seen you cry." Loki smiled.

The Doctor sighed. "You will never want to..."

The smile vanished. "Oh...I'm-"

"No no no no no, Loki. Don't ever apologize. It's the burden of living for as long as I have and traveling. You see everything."

"Better than being stuck in Asgard as Thor's nanny."

They both laughed at that.

"Remember when you were little, and you dumped the entire concentration of a vineyard into his shampoo?" The Doctor said between bouts of laughter.

"His hair smelt like grapes for weeks!" Loki loved playing tricks on Thor. He missed those days when they were both so innocent. Then Father started training them more vigorously, and since Thor was older, he was pushed harder. Loki hated the training because he was not near as strong as Thor. He never wanted to be king, anyway. He just wanted to be Thor's equal as far as respect and love.

"I'm starving!" The Doctor rubbed his stomach.

"Well, we better hurry. Knowing Thor alone can eat an entire cow by himself so quickly, I am afraid there won't be much left."

The TARDIS returned them back into Loki's room in Asgard. A thunderous knock on the door greeted them.

"Brother? Come feast with us!" Thor barged in unannounced and paused at the blue box that blocked his path. He carefully stepped around it, careful not to tip it over.

"By Odin's beard! Thor! You're _huge_!" The Doctor marveled at the young god's strength.

"Are you the Doctor?" Thor was confused.

"Yes, you oaf, I told you he changes faces every now and then." Loki explained, rather annoyed at his dumb brother.

"I have not seen you in so long!" He picked the Doctor up with ease, crushing him into his big bear hugs. "How are you travels?"

"Unpredictable as ever! I've missed you boys, and wanted to come say hi."

"I will have the finest ale brought out for our special guest, the Doctor! Come Brother!"

They feasted and drank and laughed and told stories of the past years since they had last seen each other until the moon was beginning to fall from the sky. The night was almost over.

"Doctor! You must come visit us again soon. Farewell, my friend!" Thor gave one last hug and stumbled off to his bedroom.

"Yes, of course!" The Doctor turned and looked at Loki. "I'm so glad we don't drink like that. One glass is more than enough for me."

"Yet another reason why I'm glad I'm not like him. Although he is a mighty warrior."

"That he is."

A silence loomed between them as they walked down the halls to Loki's bedroom. Loki could not handle it anymore.

"Must you leave me again? Why can't you stay? Nothing is tying you down. Father would not mind and we have more than enough room." Loki stopped himself. He was so embarrassed. He's never begged like that since he was a child.

"I wish I could. But I must be off. Can't say why. I just have this feeling."

Loki was hurt, but hid his expression. "Safe travels. May Heimdall watch over you."

"Thank-you Loki. And take care of yourself. I'll be back."

As the TARDIS disappeared, Loki collapsed onto his bed. His stomach ached from the food and his heart ached from the pain of losing his friend...again.

 _"You think you're so impressive." A little Loki rolls his eyes._

 _"I am so impressive!" The Doctor raised his voice, slightly offended._

 _"Before I go, I want you to know that you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I!"_

 _"Doctor?" The TARDIS shuts and Loki screams for his friend to come back. He hears an explosion from inside the TARDIS and thinks the world has ended. Young Loki cries himself to sleep that night, and then a note appears on his desk the next morning. It simply said "I will come back...always." The comfort of knowing he had a friend made Loki happy again. For he was a depressed child living in his brother's shadow, never living up to his father's expectations. He longed for the day his friend would come back._

"Soon, I hope." Loki pulls out _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

_Six months later..._

Loki was nervous, but kept his cool. "We will accept your most gracious offer. Come on, brother..."

He managed to turn Thor around to walk away. A guard laughed. "Run back home, little princess."

"Damn."

Thor spun and knocked the guard with Mjolnir and the fighting began. It was all a blur. Loki was able to hold his own with magic, but then the unthinkable happened. A frost giant grabbed Loki by the arm, but Loki was unharmed. His skin turned blue and frozen like solid ice. He was terrified.

 _"When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did, Father!"_

Staring at his hand, he looked around, praying that nobody saw him. Then the All-Father came and ended it.

* * *

Once again, Loki wanted to melt into the walls and disappear. He hated when Father and Thor argued. He also kept worrying about his hand, constantly checking his skin, still pale and Asgardian.

"It's bad enough you drug your poor brother into danger! You know how he is!"

That brought Loki back. This always happens, Father belittling him. He might not be as mighty as Thor, but he could defend himself. He was not some damsel. Just because he read and participated in magic...and not caring about sparring or hunting...that did not mean he was this fragile, porcelain doll that needed constant protection. He had other things on his mind...things he could not shake nor understand fully as to why he was the way he was. And now, with his skin...that just added a whole other level of complicated.

If the Doctor was here, at least he could have someone to talk to. He did not want to worry Mother.

"I've always protected Loki! I don't care _how_ different he is! He's _my_ brother and I love him!"

"That was not love! If Laufey had found out-"

"If Laufey had found out _what_?" Loki jumped into the argument. His heart jumped into his throat.

" _Enough_!" Queen Frigga entered with tears in her eyes. Everybody froze.

"Come here, my boys." She pleaded.

Odin dismissed them, and they followed their mother into her chambers. She enchanted the room for privacy, and so no one would storm out. Both boys have always had a bit of a temper, and this kept them from running away and instead made them face their problems and talk it out. She made sure even Loki could not find a loophole.

"I was so worried about you two. _How_ could you have been so foolish? Violence never solves anything."

Neither son spoke.

"Sit down."

The young men sat down onto her bed like the little boys they still were to her. She knelt down on her knee and took each of their hands, squeezing them tight.

"I love you." She stared at Loki. Then to Thor. "And I love you."

"Mother..." Thor interrupted.

"No," she held up her hand to silence him, "...I'm so sorry."

"For what? _We_ are sorry for our foolishness, Mother." Loki corrected her.

"You are forgiven. But I have kept something from you both that should have been said long ago. Loki, I know what happened."

Damn the All-Father and his pesky all-seeing birds. Or perhaps it was Heimdall. Never any privacy.

"Brother? Are you wounded?" Thor was worried, his eyes searching and concerned.

"N-no." Loki's eyes begged his mother for an explanation and to drop the conversation at the same time.

Frigga took a deep breath. "Years ago, when your father destroyed the frost giants, there was nothing but bloodshed. He went into the temple and found a baby, left to die, crying for help..."

"Mother?" Loki had tears welling up in his eyes.

Thor's heart beat against his chest so hard, he thought it was going to explode.

"He could not leave you alone like that. You were innocent. You were-"

"A monster?" Loki jerked his hand away and got up, staring at it.

"Brother." Thor pleaded. "This changes nothing."

"This changes everything! Not only am I _freak_ but I am the _monster_ parents warn their children about at night!" Loki started feeling trapped and more alone than ever before.

"Loki!" Frigga scolded, tears streaming down her face. You are _my_ son and _Thor's brother_. Nothing else matters! I raised you, I taught you everything you know, how to read, how to perform magic, how to ride a horse. Your father taught you the laws of the land, how to be a Prince of Asgard, how to be a warrior. Thor was alongside you every step of the way. You played together, you fought together, you lived together! We. Love. You. Because you are _you_! Don't ever doubt that!" She pulled him into a tight embrace. "You are my son, and I love you so much, Loki. I could not be more proud of you."

"Why...why didn't you tell me?"

"Loki, we wanted you to be our son, our family. We did not want you to misinterpret our words and feel like an outcast. You were young, you would have run away. I wanted to tell you under different circumstances, but I could never find the right time. To be honest, I would forget sometimes that you were adopted. That's how much it doesn't matter to me. You will continue to be a Prince of Asgard until Thor steps down as king. You've always known that...I'm so sorry, my son. You are not to blame. The fault was mine..." She sobbed. "Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Loki kept crying, and was even shocked to find Thor soften up, his eyes full of tears. This was a lot to process, but he did love them both so much...

"Of course I do, Mother." He hugged her, and Thor wrapped his huge arms around them both. Loki sobbed and coughed, but kept mumbling "I'm sorry" as Thor and Frigga comforted him for what seemed like hours.

"Brother, we love you. Nothing will ever be different between us. I give you my word." Thor promised.

"Just remember to knock before you enter my room, and we'll call it even." Loki joked.

"Come, I know you are weary from your battle. Although I am still very upset about that. Wash up, and we'll all have a nice dinner."

"What about Father?" Thor asked.

"He'll come around. Don't you worry about him. He worries enough about the both of you to even rival me. He loves you both as much as I do. Just has a funny way of showing it. Now go on. I'll meet you in the dining hall."

"Yes mother." The brothers both said.

Loki stopped at the door and turned back to his mother.

"Loki, your brother is going to eat the entire table if you don't hurry up!"

"Yes, ma'am." Loki smiled. No. This doesn't change a thing.

Later that night, Loki could not sleep. He kept looking at his hand, thinking about what Thor and Mother and even Father had kept telling him.

 _"Loki, I saved your life. I raised you as my son in my home. Your home. You are my son. That is my word. Which is law." Everyone chuckled at that. Odin did always have the final say, unless the Queen did, then she always had the final say._

Despite slowly coming to terms with his origin, Loki still felt this uneasiness about him. Word will soon get out, and everyone will know that a half-frost giant lives like a prince in the All-Father's house. If people picked on him because he was different before, well...

Loki picked up _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ again. He hated to admit it, but he not only cried on book seven, but throughout the entire series. He was fascinated by this young wizard and his world, which was all created by a human. Now more than ever he felt like Harry a little bit, even though he was in a much better situation than having a dark and powerful wizard after him. Things could be worse.

He prayed it never would get worse than today.

* * *

Thor knocked on the door to Loki's room a little too loudly.

"BROTHER! We must hurry! We have a visitor!"

Loki would never admit to anyone how quickly he jumped out of bed and prepared himself for the day. It would be too embarrassing, almost as if he was expecting to see someone. But it had already been six months and three days...who was counting?

"You know I'm not deaf yet?" Loki mumbled as Thor shouted "Good morning!"

When the two princes entered the throne room, Loki could not help but feel something was off. The tone for a bright morning was darkened by a shadow of doubt that made the room heavy. Frigga gave a small smile to her boys, who both knelt on one knee before her and the All-Father.

"My sons..." Odin paused. They were the only four people in the great hall, so his voice echoed even more than usual. "I'm afraid I have terrible news. Despite our...spontaneous success over the Frost Giants...a threat has come. A monster faster than lightning that shows no mercy to its victims. I will send this message throughout Asgard and the Nine Realms."

"What is it, Father?" Thor wondered. "Trolls, elves, dragons?"

"Unfortunately, it is something even I know very little about. I have never seen one before. Only the damage it causes. And it is strong. That is why I want you two to go to Midgard and send word to their protectors. It is my responsibility to make sure the Nine Realms are in harmony. I'm afraid with Midgard being the weakest, the humans may not be able to survive such an attack from these creatures. I want you to help them-"

"But what about you?" Loki did not want to leave his mother unprotected, and he knew Thor felt the same way.

"Asgard has the finest warriors, but I need you to not worry at all about us. Besides, you both need some experience dealing with other worlds, as you will both some day have to deal with foreign policies, treaties, and among other knowledge that can help you become all the more prepared for any challenge."

"It will be good for you to explore Midgard. I remember I went there once. I quite enjoyed it." Odin fondly remembered.

Loki was curious about other worlds he had only read about. He thought back to the library and the Doctor. Maybe he could run into him on Midgard. But the odds of that ever happening made him shoot it right back down.

Why was he so obsessed with the Doctor?

* * *

"I will miss you." Loki assured for the tenth time that day.

"And I, you, my son." Frigga laughed. They had not been this attached to her since their first day of school. But Thor and Loki would do anything to make sure their mother was safe. They always put her first. And she admired them for that.

"Mother, how many of these should I bring?" Thor dropped a huge pile of armor and weapons on the floor.

"Oh, Thor, that won't be necessary. No battles to be fought on Midgard right now. Humans are much more peaceful and less violent than they were back in the day. They use their words more than their fists."

"In other words, not your cup of tea." Loki clarified, smirking.

"Well, I'm not leaving without Mjolnir."

"And you shan't. You do need protection. Just not an artillery of things that can get humans hurt."

"Humans are tiny little things."

"Yes, be careful not to squish them on your big, clumsy feet." Loki warned.

Thor laughed. "Oh, Brother! You are quite comical!"

"Thor, Loki." She hugged them tight, kissing them both on the cheek. "Look after each other, alright? And be careful."

"Yes, ma'am."

"May Heimdall watch over my sweet boys."

They made it to the dome where Heimdall resided, gazing into the vastness of the Nine Realms.

"Greetings, Heimdall!" Thor patted the guardian over the shoulder. "My brother and I are ready!"

"I must warn you, Odinsons, it is quite different on Midgard. They do not talk or act like us. But they are easy to talk to once you get down on their level."

"They are very emotional things." Loki agreed. Based on what he read, he can only imagine what one in real life was like. And they were a lot quieter than his brother.

Heimdall opened the Bifrost, and sent the Asgardians to Earth. The bright lights and colors encircled Thor and Loki, transporting them to what looked to be an open field of strange creatures.

MOO!

"Oh, that smell!" Loki gagged.

"What are these things?" Thor held up Mjolnir, ready to strike.

Loki sighed. This was going to be tiresome. "There is nothing to fear...it's a cow. They make milk. They are peaceful animals that only eat and make breakfast for others."

"Well..." Thor hid the hammer behind his back and approached the animal slowly. "Aren't you a friendly boy?"

MOO!

"It's a she..." Loki pointed out. "They all are."

"There are no such thing as male cows?"

Loki rolled his eyes. He did not want to spend his first hour on Midgard explaining to Thor all about cows.


	3. Chapter 3

"On it." Agent Phil Coulson responded to his ear piece as he slid into Lola, his pride and joy. She hummed effortlessly as he drove off to his destination.

A UFO was spotted luckily by an undercover agent of SHIELD and not some poor, unsuspecting farmer that can just complicate things. His backup was following right behind him. He wished that Lola was not here, for fear of her getting a scratch, but he was on his way to do his weekly inspection of Stark Tower. After the "Iron Man incident," Director Nick Fury wanted to keep an eye on this rogue. Coulson found him annoying and bad ADD. Never really wanting to answer his questions. And the infamous Tony Stark always gave him a hard time about the FBI black mob they always drove in. Seeing that they both had at least one thing in common, Coulson wanted to show her off.

"That's a new one…" He whispered to himself, slowly pulling to a stop. He motioned for his agents to move forward. It did not look like a Frisbee, or something from Independence Day or War of the Worlds. He hated those movies, by the way, but unfortunately, it was the first thing that popped into his head. This looked like nothing out of the ordinary.

It was a phone booth. As blue as the ocean on a children's book. Odd choice for a disguise since phone booths are almost nonexistent in the 21st century. Apparently, Coulson overestimated the aliens' intelligence. Oh well…

He slowly hopped out of the car and pulled his gun, arms locked down in front of him. They all made their way slowly to the police box…how ironic.

The door opened wide and the shouting began.

"FREEZE!" Guns pointed at the mad man that almost fell out of the box. He blinked his eyes, the sun beaming down on him.

"Alright! Alright! Yes! Yes! Welcome to America! Would you care for a cup of tea? No, silly! We don't have tea time! We have over-priced coffee that is absolutely dreadful unless you pour two cups of sugar with milk and cream and cinnamon powder! I hate Starbucks…" The man pouted.

Phil could tell without looking that his agents were thrown off-guard. They all shifted uneasily, looking at each other in confusion. Was this guy for real?

"Oh! Could we please get rid of those dangerous things? I hate guns! You Americans can't seem to live without them. This is why I never come here. Shoot first, ask questions later. I don't like it! Let's start over." The man straightened his jacket and stepped forward to Coulson. "Hello! I'm the Doctor!"

Coulson did not lower his gun. "Hi." He smiled sarcastically. "What is that?" He could not understand what was inside the blue box. Either that was some weird wallpaper, or his eyes were messing with him.

"Oh, it's the TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space…it's my time machine." The Doctor said proudly.

"Uh huh…" Coulson nodded his head towards the TARDIS, and they all started moving in.

"No! Wait! Don't go in there! You'll break something!" The Doctor waved his hands frantically as he ran to block the entrance, slamming the door shut with the snap of his fingers.

"Doctor, I would not resist." Coulson warned. "If you're hiding something in there that could hurt people, I will have to take action."

"I'm not here for…no! I love Earth! It's the most beautiful planet I have ever seen. You humans are incredible, fascinating creatures. I adore you!" The Doctor hugged one of the agents, who was not sure how to react to such an awkward thing. "I came for a visit. Wanted to say hi! Not start a war."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but it's already begun." Coulson spoke more casually, but still did not let his guard down. Somehow, he trusts this guy, even if he acted like a lunatic. "Crime has tripled, new threats have appeared…perhaps you can help."

"Really? You're not going to probe me? Isn't that what you think aliens do?" The Doctor teased.

"Come quietly, and I won't Taser you." Coulson added matter-of-factly.

The Doctor laughed to himself, and went with the agents of SHIELD to their "secret lair" as he put it.

Men surrounded the TARDIS with cranes and an 18 wheeler.

"Hey! There better not be one scratch on her! I just got her a new paint job!" The Doctor demanded. He then got into the car with Coulson who assured him they would handle it with care.

* * *

Before Loki finished his plan on how to quietly strangle his brother before he scared the farmer away, he heard a humming sound and saw a flashing light.

Could it be?

He ran as fast as he could, leaving Thor only a couple seconds behind.

"Brother? What is it?"

"Shut up and get down!" Loki hissed.

At the top of the hill they lay on their stomachs and edged up to see what was on the other side.

It was him…the Doctor.

Loki's stomach was in knots.

"How is it that he is here? Did you invite him?" Thor asked.

"I haven't spoken to him since dinner that night." Loki replied sadly.

"Who's that? Soldiers?" Thor pointed out the cars pulling up to the TARDIS.

Loki watched the scene in dismay. Were they going to shoot him? Take him prisoner? He ignored Thor's loud mouth and just stared at the Doctor, moving about frantically with his over-exaggerated motions and loud ramblings. He was younger this time…more energy…but just as—

"Brother." Thor whispered.

Loki grunted. "What?"

"We should save him."

"They're humans, Thor. You'll snap them in half like twigs, then they'll shoot you, and Mother and Father would have a cow."

"They would replace me with a cow?"

Loki tried to be patient. He really did. But he could not blame Thor entirely. He just never bothered to learn much about Midgard. How could he know what sarcasm is? Loki added that to the list of positive ways he would never be like his brother.

"No, you oaf. It's an expression." Loki stood up, the cars already disappearing behind another hill. "Let's follow them."

"Right." Thor spun Mjolnir, and rain clouds started to form.

Loki stopped him. "No. We're doing this _quietly_. These are the people Father wanted us to help, but we have to make sure we are not extremely outnumbered. I'd hate to be—Thor?!"

Before his very eyes, Thor disappeared. Loki looked around to find himself alone.

"Thor?" Loki stood up and ran in all different directions with his clones. Disappearing and teleporting and searching high and low around the area for his brother, he could not find him anywhere. What happened?

He looked towards where the Doctor was taken and transformed into a raven and flew as fast as he could. The Doctor had to help him. He always knew what to do. The humans could wait.

* * *

"Cozy..." The Doctor admired the prison cell he was put in. It was a round-shaped container made of glass. He had plenty of room to walk around. He shivered. "But a little chilly."

"I like it that way. Keeps the bugs out." Coulson said with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, but I only trust you about 10%. So I have to take precautions."

"Apology accepted." The Doctor walked forward till he was only about a foot away from the glass. "Now, how can I help you?"

Loki landed on top of the roof of the building where he saw the cars pull in with the Doctor. He changed his disguise to a tiny beetle and flew into a vent.

Peeking in from room to room, he almost wanted to take his time and explore what these humans were up to. But curiosity did kill the cat, so he moved on. Men in lab coats were working on experiments in one room, and people were sparring with each other in another. Screens with some kind of information on them (computers?) were everywhere. He finally came across the man who took the Doctor and followed him to a secluded room of sort. There was a man with an eye patch and a long black trench coat. He had a scowl on his face.

"Agent, I trust you had a successful trip?"

"Yes sir, both are in custody."

"Both?"

"The ship and the pilot."

"There's only one of them?"

"As far as we know. We haven't gone inside yet."

"And the pilot?

"He's pleasant."

"That's how the crazy ones start." Nick Fury walked over to his desk. "Go ahead and warm him up a bit before I head down there. I don't want our guest to feel like we're uncivilized people."

"He knows we're Americans. Pointed us out. Said he liked Earth. So he's been here before."

"And how did I not know about this?" Fury started to raise his voice.

"Not sure, sir." Coulson kept his cool.

"Find out, and make sure it doesn't happen again..." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. He had enough on his plate babysitting Tony Stark and cleaning up Harlem. Now he has to deal with aliens. "I don't get paid enough for this..."

Coulson walked into the room where the Doctor was held. He had a cup of hot tea in his hand.

"I figured since you hate coffee so much, you were more of a tea person."

The Doctor lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thank-you! I love tea!"

Coulson set it on a shelf that moved the cup inside the glass for the Doctor. He gingerly took a sip.

"Oh! Ginger!" He ran his fingers through his hair, almost subconsciously.

"Look, you seem like a nice guy, and I don't want any trouble. Nobody does. This is just part of the job."

"No hard feelings." The Doctor took another sip.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I just had this feeling I needed to be here."

Coulson smiled. "That's cute. I have a feeling too...you're hiding something."

"Can't I just come and say 'Hello! I'm the Doctor! How are you today?' Honestly, just one trip that doesn't end up causing a fuss. Would be nice. And I'm not hiding anything-" he patted himself down, looking for something. "Where is my screwdriver?"

"What, this little thing?"

The Doctor and Coulson both looked up to see Nick Fury holding this stick that glowed green and had a buzzing sound.

"Very impressive, Doctor. What does it do?"

"Lots of things. But it mostly just opens things. Except wood. Would've come in handy every now and then..."

"Really? Anything?" Fury smiled as he shook his head. "You have any more of these?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Can you make them?"

"No...I can't."

"Well, I'll make a deal with you, Doc. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. You tell me everything I want to know and help me with your 'screwdriver' and I promise...I'll let you go back home with your little spaceship."

"Promise?"

"Scout's honor." Fury dropped his tone. "But if you so much as look funny or I suspect a thing, I'll throw you right back in this cell and you won't be going anywhere. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir..." The Doctor said a little nervously. He cleared his throat. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, nothing right now that we can't do together." Fury turned and walked off. "We'll keep in touch." He paused and spoke to Coulson. "Let me know if our guest wants a magazine or something."

"Life Magazine?" The Doctor raised his hand, asking nicely.

Fury looked over his shoulder like he was stupid, then walked off.

"Genius in the Details!" The Doctor shouted. "I want to read about Albert Einstein!" He looked at Coulson. "This is 2012, right?"

"Yes...but, that hasn't been published yet."

"Oh! Ok, I'm a little early. It's fine." The Doctor shrugged it off.

"Time travel can be tricky, huh?"

"I never really know where _exactly_...or _when_ exactly I'm going. But that's the fun part...I love surprises!"

"Must be confusing."

"Unfortunately, I'm used to it. That's why I came here. Just to stop and smell the roses."

Coulson smiled, then checked his phone. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Doctor. But I have to get back to work. You're worth a lot of paper work."

"I love work! Work is fun!"

"Not my kind of work. Enjoy the tea."

"Thank-you Agent Coulson!"

Loki remained quiet in the vent until about 3:08 A.M. Then, faster than lightning, he teleported the Doctor and himself into the TARDIS and by the time the Doctor came to and took off in the ship, the sirens of the SHIELD base alerted of the escape.


	4. Chapter 4

"What in TARDIS-nation is going on?!" The Doctor was hitting buttons, pulling levers, running in circles around the control center as Loki watched nervously. Sparks were flying, and the TARDIS was a little too shaky for comfort while taking off.

"I just saved your life...you're welcome." Loki bowed mockingly.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" The Doctor hugged his friend, then placed both his hands on his head, shaking with excitement. "Your hair has gotten longer!"

"Yes, it has..." Loki's smile dropped. The TARDIS had slowed down to a steady hum. "Where have you been?"

"Oh! Where haven't I been? It's hard to keep up since the last time I saw you..."

"The library?"

"Has it been that long? You have a much better memory than I do."

Loki looked at him sadly.

"So, how's the family? That old man giving you any trouble?" The Doctor was typing in coordinates for wherever they were going to land.

"Nothing out of the ordinary...just my brother almost started a war with the Frost Giants and I found out I'm adopted." Loki froze in fear when his brain registered that he had not said that sarcastically in his head, but out loud for the Doctor to hear.

The Doctor did a double-take and stared at him. "Ohhh, Loki..."

"It's fine-" Loki turned away to hide the tears welling up. He had tried to put on a brave face the past few days since he found out. He did not want to upset Mother. But it has only gotten harder. He blushed from the embarrassment of almost crying in front of the Doctor. "I'm fine...it's no big deal." He let out a weak laugh.

The Doctor slowly walked up to him. He gently placed his hands on Loki's shoulders, never breaking eye contact with him. "Are you OK?"

Loki nodded quickly, trying to force his eyes to stop tearing up.

"Come here." The Doctor pulled him all the way in, much softer and more protective, his hand rubbing smooth circles on Loki's back. "It's alright."

Loki let the tears fall while the Doctor was not looking.

* * *

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Nick Fury was furious, no pun intended. Coulson assured him that everything was tightly sealed under lock and key. "HOW IN THE GODDAM WORLD DID THIS HOUDINI MAGIC HIS MOTHERFUCKIN WAY OUT OF MY BASE?! PAUSE RIGHT THERE!"

Coulson leaned over the shoulder of the poor intern that was in Fury's one eye-sight that had to pull up the security footage in the middle of the night. He was tense and was probably second-guessing his job.

"Scan that face...who is this?"

"I don't know, sir. Nothing is coming up from our data base."

"That motherfucker thinks he can take _my_ toys, and..." he reaches into his pocket where he kept the sonic screwdriver, but found it empty. "Oh, _hell_ no!"

* * *

"Loki?"

The Doctor called as he was looking for him. He disappeared from his arms, and it scared the Doctor.

"Loki?" He poked his head into the library, and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Don't ever do that again! You scared me!" He walked up to the God of Mischief, burying his nose in a book. He smiled when he realized it was _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. "One of my favorites."

"I'm sorry..." Loki said half-heartedly, as he was reading at the same time.

"Don't apologize. I know you're going through a lot. _I_ had no idea! You know I would've told you. I don't know how I don't know, but I do know your family loves you. Always has."

"I know..." Loki was still staring at the pages.

"Loki Odinson, look at me."

"Laufey." Loki looked up. "That's my father."

"Only biologically. Who taught you how to walk, talk, play...do magic? Your family." The Doctor explained. "I am so so sorry. I wish I was there."

"Well, where were you? It's been _two years_." Loki begged. "Am I _nothing_ to you?"

"You know I lose track of time. I've only met you a handful of occasions..." The Doctor's heart was breaking. If he had the power to change history for Loki's happiness, he would. But the consequences would be dire. "Loki, you are very special to me. Ever since you were a little boy..."

The Doctor got up, and started thumbing through books, searching for one in particular. "Ah! Here it is!" He handed Loki an old brown book that only had a few pages in it.

Loki's eyes widened in disbelief. "You kept this?"

"I love presents. Had to check that one off my Christmas list." He grinned proudly.

Loki carefully opened it, and saw a sketch of the TARDIS. "I was just a child when I drew this."

"Yes, but my ears weren't _that_ big!"

They both laughed. Another fond memory of theirs. Loki could not believe the Doctor, who has seen so many worlds and met so many people and aliens, could remember something as mundane as a child's drawings.

He forgot!

"Doctor, I must tell you something."

"Loki, what's wrong?"

"My brother. He's disappeared. Vanished without a-"

 _THUD!_

They both ran to the door of the TARDIS as it shook after being supposedly hit by something hard. The ship slowed down enough and floated high above Asgard. The Doctor listened for anything outside, then heard a gruff voice, shouting obscurities. Opening the door, he saw Thor hanging off the door, his body floating in space. Thankfully the air around the TARDIS kept him breathing.

"Mind if I barge in?"

Loki helped him climb in and the Doctor shut the door.

"The more the merrier! Thor! How did you get on my ship?"

"I don't know..."

"Where have you been?"

"...I don't know...last thing I remember was we were going to save the Doctor and there was talk of cows and me being replaced and-"

"Nevermind, I'm just glad you're back in one piece. I would never hear the end of it from Father."

"OK...should I be worried?" The Doctor chimed in.

"Nonsense! I'm sure it was Heimdall accidentally sending me home and coming right back here."

"You went back home?"

"Yes! Oddly enough, I was brought right back to the battlefield from the war with the ogres this past moon. Then I went to Heimdall, and he sent me to you. Which was not fun spinning through the BiFrost on this thing."

"Yes, she is hard to navigate with all the colors and realm-jumping and what-not." The Doctor agreed. "I'm glad you're safe, Thor. But what were you two doing on Earth?"

"Mother and Father wanted us to educate ourselves about humans and help them fight this new threat that is coming."

"What new threat?" The Doctor asked.

"We don't know..." Loki said. "All Father told us was that it was faster than lightning and very cruel."

"Oh nonononononononononono..." The Doctor went to the computer on the control panel, typing something in.

"What is it?" Loki asked, seeing the fear in the Doctor's eyes.

"I'm afraid it's a Weeping Angel. A creature faster than lightning. Turns to stone when you look at it. No one knows what it truly looks like. If it touches you, it will send you back in time where you die quite peacefully, living a normal life just in another time unfortunately, but it sucks all the energy out of the time stream that you traveled through."

"How do we destroy them?"

"Actually, it might be easy with your hammer there. But, not easy enough. When you are not looking at them, they attack faster than you can blink. Which don't blink. You can't blink. It freezes them in a quantum lock. You can't turn your back on them."

"Don't blink? Easy enough." Loki did not seem too frightened by this monster.

"We need to tell Father. Come with us, Doctor."

"I can't. See, I promised this little girl I would be back, and well, I'm not back. Just remembered, actually. It's her birthday, after all. I think. I'll just drop you off, then."

Loki was once again disappointed that the Doctor was leaving him. When the TARDIS landed, and Thor said goodbye, Loki stayed behind to confront the Doctor. "You're not going after it alone."

"No! I have a wedding to attend. I'm the best man."

"You were going to a little girl's birthday party."

"Was I now? I can't remember."

"You're lying to me."

"The Doctor always lies."

"And I'm the God of Mischief _and Lies_..." Loki crossed his arms. "I'm not easily fooled."

"Well..." The Doctor wrung his hands nervously. "This is awkward."

Loki stared at him.

"Well, I..." They both almost fell over when the TARDIS took off. "Are you kidding me?"

"Where are we going?!"

"I don't know! She's fighting me really hard." The Doctor tried, but failed to pull a lever. He fell onto the ground, then hopped back up.

"Is it the Angels?" Loki yelled.

"No! It's Earth's atmosphere! Very rough!"

Landing, well, crashing into Earth, they could hear some swearing in the background.

"BROTHER?"

"Thor. Oh, we're not on Earth. We're back on Asgard." Loki jogged to the door and opened it. He was confused when he saw his brother, clearly not on Asgard. "I take it back."

"Brother! You have returned!" Again, with the bone-crushing hugs.

"I was not gone that long."

"Only a couple of weeks. I'm sure Heimdall is telling Mother and Father now that you're here with me."

"What are you doing on Earth?" He could tell by the cars and people hustling down below them. New York City, he thinks.

"I'm part of a team now." Thor said proudly.

"You play football?" Loki could see that happening. It was a mindless sport that required a lot of brute strength.

"No. I'm an Avenger. We work together to save the day and drink heavily afterwards."

"Sounds right up your alley."

"Oh! And here is our Captain now! Steven! Introduce yourself!"

The blonde man stopped in his tracks on the huge balcony to see an old police telephone box with two strangers standing next to it. One dressed like Thor when they first met, and the other dressed like his father back in the 1930s.

"Hi...Thor? Friends of yours?"

"Yes, this is the Doctor, and my brother, Loki."

"I'm Steve." Steve shook each of their hands, giving a warm smile. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm meeting Captain America!" The Doctor freaked out.

"Uh...have we met?"

"Just a big fan of your work! Too bad you didn't get to sock ol' Hitler, though. Hey! That sounds like fun! Want to have a go? I have a time machine."

"Time machine?" Steve thought. "Didn't really like it. Real boring book."

"My way is better, and more fun. But yes. This is my time machine. Isn't she a beauty?"

"Classic." Steve looked around, feeling uncomfortable. "Um, nice to meet you, but I have to go." He turned and let. "Coming Tony!"

"He really is a nice guy once you get to know him. Care for a drink? It is much weaker here than on Asgard, but tastes very similar."

"No, thanks. Don't wanna overdue it!" The Doctor politely declined. "So, you've got a team of good-doers led by _the_ Captain America! He's a legend! Sounds like fun."

"Brother, would you like to join?"

"I'm not a 'team' person. I prefer to work alone. Although, it is nice to see you make friends."

"Yes, it's like a home away from home. Lots of battles to fight. Hardly any monsters or what-not. No angels of stone yet."

"Well, that is a relief. You have warned them about them?" The Doctor wondered.

"Of course. The soldiers of SHIELD use their boxes of magic to search for them."

"Boxes of-"

"He means computers." Loki clarified.

"They are fascinating things. OH! And Brother! Look! I have a tiny one where I can talk to my friends and send messages to them with little yellow men that smile!" Thor held up a cellphone, happy to show off his new toy.

"That is marvelous." Loki said sarcastically.

"I will have Anthony make you one, too!"

"Perhaps later..." Loki looked to the TARDIS. "Must we be going, Doctor?"

"Where would you like to go?"

Loki gave him a look.

"Oh, oh! Yes, we can't be late for the...the first play to ever set stage by William Shakespeare himself! EXPELLIARMUS!" The Doctor waved goodbye to Thor as he rushed to the TARDIS.

Thor hugged Loki. "Don't be a stranger."

"You needn't worry about me."

As the TARDIS slowly vanished into thin air, Tony Stark walked outside, spilling his coffee everywhere.

"Um...Thor. What just happened?"


End file.
